<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roses and Lilies by Zeghxtifveil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119448">Roses and Lilies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeghxtifveil/pseuds/Zeghxtifveil'>Zeghxtifveil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sleepless Domain Art-Game Submissions [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeghxtifveil/pseuds/Zeghxtifveil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sleepless Domain Art-Game Submissions [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>My Dearest Lily,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It is with a heavy heart that I write you this letter. There comes a time when every bond must be tested, and I fear this latest trial may fracture the affections we share for one another. My sincerest apologies come with this unorthodox means of communicating the severing of our ties, but only a fortnight ago, I obtained a mystical conscription within my slumber. Were there another way, I ought take that chance, but I am powerless against fate's cruel current. If only this travesty were not to be, I would gladly sell away my years to remain by your side. It is my deepest wish that you might see fit to forgive me for the absence I must endure from your company. One day, we may cross paths once more, and on that day, if ever it is to come, I shall swear never to be parted with your embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeking for your kind patience,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your Beloved Rose</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>My Sweetest Rose,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hope this letter brings warmth to your heart because I have the most wonderful news. At first, I was petrified at the notion we’d no longer be able to see each other, but ever since receiving your letter, joy has returned to my life. I was bestowed a miraculous gift as well. I am in the midst of transferring schools and enlisting the services of a manager. If all goes acceptably, we’ll be seeing each other in a few days, and we can rekindle our love and proclaim our partnership to the whole city. When that time comes, there is a question I’d like your answer to in person. Would you like to go to Mama Maho’s Diner with me on Hearts Day?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Awaiting your response,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your Prized Lily</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The bell on the door rang as they entered. Today was Hearts Day, and Rose and Lily were gonna have the most romantic diner they could. The booth had been reserved, flowers and candlelight ready, and to top it all off, Mama Maho was running special offers for couples on Hearts day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would you two like today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll have the Couple’s Basket, the Melty Melts with tuna, and the Strawberry Sweetheart Milkshake.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And would you ladies like anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That will be all. Thank you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If you need anything else, let me know okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The server walked off to hand the girl’s order to the kitchen. It was busy today so their food might take a while to arrive. The wait was filled with long stares, gentle smiles, blushing, and eloquated flirts. The two girls’ hearts had never beat faster. Fries, sandwiches, and a shared dairy treat kept the butterflies at bay. Tonight couldn’t have gone better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait… Rose, they forgot to give us the check.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll ask them about it, my love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waving their server over quietly, Rose and Lily inquired as to the cost of their date-night meal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! That’s Maria over there. They have a habit of paying for any girls’ first time here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man pointed over to a young individual with long, brown hair and a jagged scar across her forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Rose and Lily went to leave, they thanked the young server for their hospitality and left a generous tip for that night’s staff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those two didn’t have to tip so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re too nice. We are still running a business here, Maria.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry! You’re right Grandmama.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then again, that’s exactly why you’re everyone’s favorite server.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>